1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding mower that includes rear wheels for running; a pair of right and left steerable front wheels; a driver's seat provided between the rear wheels and the front wheels; and an engine provided in the rear of the driver's seat.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in Related Art 1, this kind of riding mower is generally mounted with a gasoline engine, and a fuel tank is provided under an engine hood or under a rear wheel fender between the rear wheel fender and the rear wheels.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-351330 (paragraph [0029]; FIGS. 1 and 2)
Use of fuel gas, such as LP gas, has recently been attempted as an alternative fuel to gasoline for the purpose of reducing CO2 and cutting fuel cost. To use the fuel gas, such as LP gas, however, a large-sized gas cylinder should be mounted for driving. It is difficult in view of space to place such a gas cylinder under an engine hood or under a rear wheel fender.
It is thus considered to dispose the gas cylinder sideways on the engine hood or on the external side of the engine hood in which the shaft center of the gas cylinder extends in the anteroposterior direction. In either case, a gas outlet and the like of the gas cylinder may be damaged by a tree branch and the like at the time of working, or moving forward or backward before or after working.